How to Embarrass a Jedi
by CrimsonWave69
Summary: A one-shot in Atton's perspective of the Exile, Meetra, and why she is so anxious about going to Onderon. I don't own any of the characters or rights to the Star Wars universe :)


Atton didn't need to ask Meetra how she was doing to know she was anxious; one glance at the small ex-Jedi Guardian was enough. She squirmed in the co-pilot seat next to him and twiddled her thumbs for the entirety of the flight to Onderon. He could hear her quietly mumble nonsense and shift her position from one leg tucked under her, both legs tucked, to both legs down and feet tapping. The flight to Onderon was going to take a while, and he had time to kill. Before he thought of Meetra any further, Atton began dealing pazaak cards in his head. _Play a +2 and get 6..._

While Kreia's attempts to read his thoughts were becoming lazier and less frequent, he could never be too careful. Atton didn't mind the old hag seeing his racier thoughts of Meetra - in fact, he would attempt to broadcast these risque thoughts as loud as possible just to keep Kreia from prying. Atton's primary concern was Kreia reading how much he privately cared for and admired Meetra. The pretentious shutta had blackmailed him shortly before on Telos, there was no telling what would happen if she knew how he truly felt. Atton shuddered to himself, remembering the conversation he exchanged with Kreia while Meetra dealt with Atris. _"Ah, with the fear...is mingled guilt...it squirms in you like a worm. And the why...ah, and there is its heart."_ Atton's walls came crashing down, and Kreia crawled into his head and ultimately learned about his murderous past - accepting it, but forcing him to serve her and Meetra. Atton knew that it would only be a matter of time before Meetra would find out, he just hoped she could forgive him and look past the monster that is inside...

Now wasn't the time for such concerns though, he preferred less-heavy-more-entertaining thoughts to keep himself occupied. _What is Meetra fretting about today?_ He wondered humorously. He began piecing events together - _when did she start acting funny?_ After the run-in with Atris on Telos. _Why?_ Could be because of the whole Echani form situation...but Meetra seemed fine at the time. No, it had to be because of something that happened after leaving Telos...

 _Aha!_ The stupid trash compactor downloaded and broadcasted that list of Jedi Masters and their known locations. These were the Jedi Masters that had exiled Meetra several years ago, and supposedly cut her off from the force. It was odd that Meetra insisted on vistiting Onderon first, considering the Jedi Academy was on Dantooine. It would be the logical decision to visit Dantooine first since one of the oldest Jedi Masters is supposed to be there. Unless there was a personal reason to visit Onderon? _Perhaps a person of interest?_ Atton thought to himself. _Now which Jedi was it on Onderon..._ Atton thought to himself. Suddenly, the face of the youngest Jedi Master, Kavarr popped into his mind. _Well I'll be damned._ Atton glanced slyly over to Meetra and gave her a victorious smirk.

"What the frig is that look for?" She scoffed. Atton chuckled, thinking about how adorable she is going to look when he embarrasses her.

* * *

"Alright, the gig is up; time to spill the dirty details, sister." Meetra eyed him suspiciously, her grey-blue eyes squinting and searching for some meaning. Not wanting to intrude on his private thoughts, she gave up and slumped against her seat. She sighed long and hard before speaking, "alright, I'll play. What's this about?" Atton swiveled the pilot seat to face her directly. He wanted to read her eyes and see the surprise in them as he exposed her. But first, he wanted to toy with her.

"Why visit Onderon first?"

Her mouth twisted into a half smirk. "Heard they have some great house wine and rare novelties."

 _Play a -3 card and we're in the green..._ Atton thought to himself, shielding himself instinctively. He knew Meetra wouldn't read his mind, she had enough respect for fellow crew members than to snoop their minds, but in case Kreia could feel a change in "Meetra's energy" or some bantha fod like that, he would be ready. "Uh-huh. I'll bet, Princess -" her eyes rolled. Atton continued, "you owe someone credits on Onderon?"

She squinted at him again, this time more curiously. "What would give you that idea?"

"Perhaps the fact that you've been as jittery as an addict coming off of spice - which by the way, is _that_ the reason you're more neurotic than usual?" Atton of course meant this jab playfully, but knowing Meetra's temper, he expected a reaction.

"What is your damage, laserbrain?!" Her voice rose a few octaves and her cheeks flushed with anger. Atton chuckled to himself, proud of how easily he can arouse strong emotions in Meetra. _I can think of a few other ways to rile her up_ , he thought to himself, _but that'll require a bit more convincing..._

"Relax sweetheart, don't want your boyfriend to see you all red do you?" He nudged her with his elbow playfully. Her mouth opened in both surprise and protest, while her cheeks flushed hard against her fair skin. Her eyes darted away quickly as she muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Atton scoffed, "So this jittery behavior of yours isn't over that golden knight - what's his name? Katarr?"

"Kavar," Meetra snapped. "And yeah, maybe I'm a little nervous to see a former Jedi Master that exiled me, but he and I, we were strictly professional!" She saw Atton roll his eyes, so she continued to protest, "I _dreamed_ of becoming his padawan, becoming a Jedi Guardian, and that was like, _really_ important to me. Masters and their students will, of course, develop a relationship, but it's friendship and it's nothing more!"

Atton raised one brow and eyed her incredulously. "Listen babe, I know the drill. I've had my share of women, _plenty_ of women, and I know how you all get when you are anxious about a man. This isn't just some 'friend' or 'Master' we're gonna see, it's someone who means a lot more to you than that." He paused to study her face. She had a pretty face, angular and square-shaped with high cheekbones, but it was worn from battle and stress. Her choppy, light brown hair grazed her small shoulders, and was lazily pulled into a half up-do. Her face relaxed, and the flush faded. _Aww, too bad she's going to be mad soon,_ Atton chuckled to himself, _she's cute when she's relaxed...but even cuter when she's angry at me._ Atton continued, "I'm willing to bet hard credits that at some point in time, the two of you hooked up a power coupling."

Meetra's face scrunched together and she began yelling at him, incoherently, but Atton could pick up the usual insults - "sexist worm," "Gamorrean slug," and Meetra's favorite, "hairless wookie."

 _Atton 1, Meetra 0...  
_


End file.
